Charm:Connect
Connect Charms trace and use the connections people have. At high levels, it can make connections. Graces and Seekers have affinity for it. Fair Welcome (Connect 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Manipulation Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 day or 1 week You can strike up a conversation with nearly anyone you meet, and learn many things from an hour of polite talk. When you use this Charm, add 1 dot to your Contacts, naming a group with members you can easily find for the new dot. With an ordinary success, you can gather information from that group for 1 day, following the normal rules for information from Contacts. With an exceptional success, you can gather information from the group for 1 week. Reminder (Connect 2) Action: Instant and resisted, Inner Light + Occult - target's Composure Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: indefinite A person you met, a place you've been -- these fix themselves in your memory, to be recalled later. Use this Charm on a target within sight, to grant yourself temporary sympathy to it. : Dramatic Failure: You cannot use any Charm through a sympathetic connection to the target until you see it again. : Failure: The Charm has no effect. : Success: The next time you use a Charm on the target through a sympathetic connection, the Sympathy modifier is reduced by 2 for each success, to a minimum of 0 (equivalent to Sensory.) Using the Charm breaks the connection. : Exceptional Success: The connection lasts for several Charms, though it frays each time you use it. The first Charm you use has a Sympathy modifier of 0, the second has one of -2, the third -4, and so forth until you reach the original level of sympathy. Note that the sympathy made by Reminder works both ways; if your target has a power that exploits sympathy, she can send that power through the connection you made, reducing her modifier and fraying or breaking the link. Beast Speaker (Connect 2, Terra 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Animal Ken Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene Beast Speaker allows you to speak to any animal, and understand its replies. : Dramatic Failure: The animal you cast on, and any other animal of the same species, turns hostile and will attack you if it can until the Charm ends. : Failure: The animal does not understand you, and behaves as it normally would. : Success: The animal, and any other animal of the same species, understands what you say to it, and will answer questions to the best of its ability, until the Charm ends. You may try to persuade it to act on your behalf. : Exceptional Success: As for success, and the animals are well-disposed towards you -- they will volunteer information and are easily persuaded to help you out. Add +2 to all rolls to question or influence them. Whispers from Afar (Connect 3) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Socialize, modified by Sympathy Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: 1 scene What need is there of speech between you and those you love? Use this Charm to communicate with another person; if he is not present, the Sympathy modifier applies. If the target has Wisps, he can share the activation cost; both you and he spend 1 Wisp, and the target does so reflexively. : Dramatic Failure: For the duration, you imagine the voice of your target is speaking to you; what it says is what you generally expect him to say, but it chooses the most distracting moments to speak. You take a -2 penalty on all Wits-based rolls. : Failure: The Charm has no effect. : Success: You can speak directly to the mind of your target, without using your voice, and your target can reply the same way. The Charm conveys only sounds that you and your target could actually speak; so, for example, if you think in a language your target doesn't know, he hears the words but cannot understand them. On the other hand, anything said is heard as clearly as if the two of you stood together in a quiet room. : The first time someone is the target of this Charm, he must roll Resolve + Composure to learn how to speak through the link (and, possibly, to persuade himself that he isn't imagining the voice in his head.) : Exceptional Success: In addition, by concentrating you and your target can share a memory. The one who has the memory makes a memory roll (see p. 44 of the nWoD core book) to recall it; whatever she recalls passes over the link, and the other makes a memory roll to retain the information. This takes an instant action from both of you. Upgrade: Party Cost: 1 Wisp/person You create a channel of voiceless speech among several people. You can speak to any or all of the targets' minds, and they can speak to you and each other in the same way. A target who has Wisps can pay her part of the cost. Upgrade: Borrowing (Aria 2) The link between your minds carries sensations. Anyone in the link can make a Perception roll at a -2 penalty to borrow the senses of another person in the link for a brief moment, seeing what the other sees and hearing what she hears in that moment. Plumb the Depths (Connect 4, Aqua 3) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Occult, modified by Sympathy Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: instant You step into a pool of water and vanish into it as if it were a depthless well, only to emerge from another pool of water with a location you know. The Sympathy modifier applies to the location of the pool you wish to transport to. Both pools must be wide enough to accommodate your body, but need not be more than an inch deep. : Dramatic Failure: You fall into the pool, but get lost. Roll Wits + Composure each turn after using the Charm; when you succeed, you emerge from the pool you left. : Failure: You merely get your feet wet. : Success: You transport yourself to the target pool. : Exceptional Success: When you emerge, you may immediately move up to your Speed, even if you had to move to reach the pool you left. Upgrade: Accompanied Cost: +1 Wisp per additional person You may take others with you by holding on to them as you use the Charm, bringing up to 1 for each success past the first; as long as they keep their grip tight they will fall into the pool and reappear with you. Those holding on to you in excess of the successes rolled, or whom you don't spend Wisps for, merely get their feet wet and are not transported. I Must Not Lose (Connect 4, Fuego 3) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Manipulation (30 minutes/roll, threshold = target's Willpower), modified by Sympathy Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: 1 month In a lengthy ritual, invoking all you know of him, you dedicate yourself to meet and surpass another. Once you reach the threshold, you gain an Entwined Destiny Merit of rivalry with the target until the Charm ends, with all the benefits and drawbacks thereof. If you fail to reach the threshold, you may not use the Charm on that person again for at least 1 week; if you ever get a dramatic failure, you take a -2 penalty on all Social rolls involving the target for 1 month. Upgrade: Mirrored Cost: +1 Willpower When you reach the threshold, your target also gains an Entwined Destiny Merit of rivalry with you. Upgrade: Proxy (Fuego 4) You may use the Charm to make two other people into destined rivals. The threshold is the higher of the targets' Willpower, and you apply the worse of the two Sympathy modifiers. If you apply Mirrored, both targets gain the Merit; otherwise, only one does, and you choose which. Red String of Fate (Connect 4, Legno 3) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Manipulation (30 minutes/roll, threshold = target's Willpower), modified by Sympathy Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: 1 month In a lengthy ritual, invoking all you know of him, you weave the thread of your life into another's, offering him your heart, and draw comfort from the bond. Once you reach the threshold, you gain an Entwined Destiny Merit of true love for the target until the Charm ends, with all the benefits and drawbacks thereof. If you fail to reach the threshold, you may not use the Charm on that person again for at least 1 week; if you ever get a dramatic failure, you take a -2 penalty on all Social rolls involving the target for 1 month. Upgrade: Mirrored Cost: +1 Willpower When you reach the threshold, your target also gains an Entwined Destiny Merit of true love for you. Upgrade: Proxy (Legno 4) You may use the Charm to make two other people into true lovers. The threshold is the higher of the targets' Willpower, and you apply the worse of the two Sympathy modifiers. If you apply Mirrored, both targets gain the Merit; otherwise, only one does, and you choose which. You cannot make anyone fall in love with you without binding yourself to him -- even trying to do so produces the effects of a dramatic failure. Hierarchical Principle (Connect 4, Lacrima 3) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Presence (30 minutes/roll, threshold = target's Willpower), modified by Sympathy Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower, Belief 5 sin Duration: 1 month In a lengthy ritual, invoking all you know of him, you become either the commander or the servant of another. Once you reach the threshold, you gain an Entwined Destiny Merit, either of mastery over the target, or of obedience to him, until the Charm ends, with all the benefits and drawbacks thereof. If you fail to reach the threshold, you may not use the Charm on that person again for at least 1 week; if you ever get a dramatic failure, you take a -2 penalty on all Social rolls involving the target for 1 month. Upgrade: Mirrored Cost: +1 Willpower When you reach the threshold, your target also gains an Entwined Destiny Merit, of the other kind -- mastery to your obedience, or obedience to your mastery. Upgrade: Proxy (Lacrima 4) You may use the Charm to make two other people into commander and servant. The threshold is the higher of the targets' Willpower, and you apply the worse of the two Sympathy modifiers. If you apply Mirrored, both targets gain a Merit; otherwise, only one does, and you choose which.